board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(1)Lara Croft vs (16)Chop Chop Master Onion 2002
Results Tuesday, July 9th, 2002 Ulti's Analysis Thank God Chop Chop lost this match, because his name is a real bitch to write. Of course, Chop Chop didn't exactly lay an egg in this match, either. He scored 30% on a 1 seed, and if my memory is correct, only Starcraft has managed to do better given the same circumstances. If this match wasn't a clear indication that Lara isn't exactly 1 seed material, then I don't know what is. Chop Chop Master Onion is not a character who should be able to score 30% on most 1 seeds, and it takes a clear case of overseeding on the part of the 1 seed to allow him to do something like this. The reasoning behind this is simple. Rarely has a character had a faster fall from grace than Lara Croft. Once recognized by Guinness as being more recognizable than Mario, Lara was the start of a Tomb Raider series that aided Playstation in their dethroning of Nintendo as head of the gaming market. But for whatever reason, Lara's same fans have since turned on her and grown to hate her. Lara's plight is similar to that of Pokémon's, and the results show this. Everyone knows how much Lara has bombed since 2002, but the fact is that she was dead meat in 2002. Allowing Chop Chop Master Onion to score 30% on you (not to mention the load of people that were actually rooting for him to win the match) is a sign that you're in for a long, long contest. Stats and Analysis Before the Match Back in her day Lara Croft was one of the most known characters in gaming, with many of her games being a big hit during the Playstation era, but by 2k2 she had lost a lot of her fame and even had some hate. Yet through all that she was still able to get a 1 seed ahead of characters such as Cloud, Snake, Link and Sephiroth. Chop Chop Master Onion is from PaRappa the Rapper who the main character just lost to the mosted hated character in the tournament. So even if Lara's time had come and go she would at least be able to thrash this nobody. After the Match Lara Croft did thrash Chop Chop, but not as much as what people were expecting. She failed to break 70% on a character who's main character failed to beat Pikachu. With just one match Lara Croft proved that she just doesn't deserve that 1 seed and with many strong characters such as Snake, Aeris, Dante and Crono in the division showing that much weakness is a bad thing. Interesting Facts * At the beginning of the contest Lara Croft was voted as the most likely 1 seed to lose first. * Chop Chop Master Onion is the only character (other than StarCraft) to break 30% on a 1 seed. • Previous Match • Next Match Category: 2002 Contest Matches